Blood And Lust
by GutterBorn
Summary: A hunter named Jennifer intends to kill a vampiric Sam...but intentions don't always become actions.


"I used to be just like you." His deep, undeniably sexy voice echoed softly about the empty room.

Jennifer kept her steady gaze fixed on the man slowly pacing in front of her. She gripped in her hands a machete sharp enough to make crocodile hide like warm butter.

"I know who you used to be." Jennifer said steadily.

She had heard all about the Winchesters. They were legends in the hunting world and it didn't take long for the news to spread about the younger of the twos unfortunate run-in with a vampire.

Sam smiled at Jennifer, his canines glinting like smalls daggers in the candle light.

"I thought killing everything I could get my hands on was the answer, too." He shook his head.

"It's not."

He stopped pacing and squared his shoulders towards the petite woman. Jennifer repositioned her grip on the machete's handle, ready to strike when the time came. She looked carefully at Sam, not being able to stop her eyes from drifting over his naked skin.

The shadows created by the dimly lit room played over and accentuated his defined abs and chest. His strong shoulders were wide and muscled arms hung long and lax at his sides. Faded, torn jeans hugged loosely at his hips, hanging dangerously low on his waist. Sam strolled towards Jennifer. Jennifer moved back with each of his advancing steps.

"Come any closer and you'll find yourself staring at your own stump of a neck." Warned Jennifer viciously.

Sam chuckled. He inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. He exhaled with a light moan.

"Anger, fear, hate: They all make the blood so much more fragrant."

Sam continued towards Jennifer, coming within reach of her. Jennifer swung the blade up for the killing blow, but was stopped as Sam caught hold of her wrist with a strong hand. Jennifer struggled to get away as Sam wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her roughly up against himself.

"Let go of me!" Demanded Jennifer, futilely squirming in his grasp.

Sam leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I can make it go away."

Jennifer faltered in her struggles for the briefest moment but then continued to try to free herself from his arms. Sam's cheek brushed against hers and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hair.

"All that pain inside."

Tears welled in Jennifer's eyes.

"Stop." She choked out.

"I know why you hunt. It's the same reason I did. But it doesn't solve your problems."

A sob broke over Jennifer's lips.

"Doesn't take away the emptiness."

She fought every instinct within her to let go, but finally lost the battle. Her grip loosened on her weapon and it slipped from her fingers, clattering loudly as it hit the cement ground. Jennifer leaned into Sam, letting him be her support, and let herself cry. Sam put his arms around her and held her close.

Jennifer shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her neck, felt the gentle scrape of his canines against her skin. Sam pulled back and looked at her.

"You're lonely...I can smell it on you."

Jennifer looked helplessly up at him and he cupped her chin in his hand.

"If you want, I can make it so you'll never be lonely again."

Sam brushed away a tear running down her cheek.

"And neither will I."

Jennifer tried but she couldn't deny the intoxicating scent of Sam's skin or the hypnotizing pull of his eyes. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his chest.

"I'm yours." She said quietly, brushing her lips over his skin.

Sam shivered and goose bumps appeared where Jennifer's lips had grazed. Jennifer's heart raced as Sam carefully swept the hair away from her neck. She leaned her face into his hand as it cupped her tear-wet cheek. She closed her eyes and she let her head loll, revealing the willing flesh of her neck. Jennifer felt the graze of Sam's lips then let out a gasp as his teeth sank slowly into her skin.

His mouth worked at her neck, taking in her God-given stream of life. Sam moaned with delight as he drank in his soon to be mate. Jennifer's knees buckled and Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her, taking on her weight. Another groan from her and Sam pulled away, kissing over the tiny punctures he had just made.

"Mmm, wonderful." He whispered in her ear.

Jennifer's pale face buried into Sam's chest and he scooped her effortlessly up into his arms.

"Mmso tired, Sam." She whimpered.

"I know. Not for long."

Sam lay Jennifer down on the bed across the room and took up a small blade from the nightstand. He kneeled next to her on the bed and carefully made a cut just above his navel. Sam looked down at Jennifer's pale, gently shaking form. He brushed the hair from her face.

"Here. This will help."

Jennifer pushed herself up on her palms weakly and crawled to Sam. She looked at the blood dripping from the cut on his stomach then up at his face. Sam smiled and nodded. Jennifer slowly put her mouth to the incision and closed her lips over it. The taste of Sam's blood gagged her at first, but after a moment the taste awoke a strange craving within. She drank more eagerly, bit down on the wound, willing more blood into her mouth. Jennifer felt Sam tense and heard him let out a moan. She drank in his deliciousness and grasped his hips in her hands, pulling him closer to her desirous mouth.

Jennifer pushed him onto his back, falling onto him. Her craving for his blood seemed unquenchable. She felt his strong hands on her shoulders, indicating for her to stop. She withdrew her teeth and licked up the trail of blood that trailed down Sam's stomach. Sam pulled her up, draping her over himself. He kissed her crimsoned lips, the taste of her blood mixing with his own. Sam pulled back and smiled.

"Now I'm yours."

Jennifer kissed him again, more deeply this time, nibbling at his lips as she pulled away.

"Yes you are."

She brought her face close to Sam's; their noses grazing against each other. A smirk played across Jennifer's mouth.

"Now shut up and fuck me."


End file.
